The Demon Within
by Lilyth Celestyn
Summary: Kenshin has always hidden things from those he loved, but the time has come to show all that he isn’t as weak as people think. A storm has been set in motion and now it is time to see if the rain will fall again. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Within

By Raneynr Lerrqu

Paring: Sanosuke/Kenshin, Implied: Kaoru/Kenshin

Summary: Kenshin has always hidden things from those he loved, but the time has come to show all that he isn't as weak as people think. A storm has been set in motion and now it is time to see if the rain will fall again.

AN: I'm leaving this here, as is, for the time being. If anyone wants me to continue this, you do need to tell me, otherwise it may or may not happen depending on my mood and writing desires. XD This is self bated.

Kenshin stood in the marketplace, eyeing those who were passing by. He had felt it, the brush of dread that always preceded battle. Battôsai knew the feeling, ingrained as it was to his psyche; the manslayer always lived with this _touch_. But it had been years since it had dared to come up to the demon. He had last felt it with Saitô just after the Jinchu.

He looked over to see his son, Kenji playing next to Kaoru before turning to look around again. How everyone thought Kenji was his son, the Battôsai didn't know. He could see the resemblance of Enishi and Tomoe in the young lad. No one, not even Megumi, questioned his parentage though Kaoru knew. He and Kaoru had never even touched more then friends. She loved him, wanted him to be with her to father her children, but it would never truly be. The one he loved had left.

"Kenshin," Kaoru's voice inquired softly. He turned a parody of a loving smile to her, appearing the loving husband everyone thought he was. And he did love Kenji, the boy who was as close to his son as he would ever have. They made a happy family, even though most times Kenshin felt detached. "Kenshin, what is it?" She had Kenji in her arms, now.

"Nothing important, Koshii," he murmured, looking back into the crowd; the feeling of unease fleeting, "I would like to get home soon, Kaoru." She nodded and finished getting the items she wanted. Turning and beginning the walk back to the dojo, he kept his eyes wearily watchful. They entered the dojo without any incidents and he smiled. He felt better now that they were home until he saw the young man sitting on the steps before them.

Touching Kaoru's shoulder lightly and stepping in front of her, he placed one hand on the sword he still wore at his side. The ki the visitor held was familiar and friendly, weary and pained, it begged for help; almost desperately. "Sanosuke?" he inquired softly as he took another cautious step closer.

"Kenshin…"

Battôsai looked at his former comrade and winced; he was purple and bloody, his right fist looked broken again as did his left ankle. Whoever was stupid enough to touch his family would pay for this, the demon was sure; but first, his wounds needed to be tended. "Kaoru, why don't you go inside and put Kenji down, maybe make some tea?" he paused, looking at his fallen friend, "can you see if Yahiko is here and have him come out if he is? I would like to see what we can do for his wounds." She nodded quickly, rushing into the house to aid their friend.

Kenshin smiled at her retreating form, he knew that Yahiko was at another dojo today. He released the grip he had on his sword and walked up to Sano's body. He knelt beside him and looked into pain-laden brown eyes. "Can you walk, Sano?" At the man's nod Kenshin helped him stand and slowly they made their way into the guest house—the old shed made up for when they had visitors, it also held all of his medical requirements. He moved Sano to sit on the low table as he moved about gathering bandages and medications. He had to do something a bit stronger for the broken bones, he knew, but for now he needed to tend the various gashes on his skin.

"Kenshin, I'm sorry…" Sanosuke said after a moment, "I didn't know where else to go." He cringed as Kenshin removed Sano's jacket. "If you can fix me up, I'll go. I can pay you back in a few days…" a pained tone took precedence in his voice as he finished, "I can't allow you and your family be put into danger because of me."

Kenshin didn't catch most of that last part. "Why do you think that you are putting the family in danger, Sanosuke?"

Sano moaned in pain as his ankle was cast in place, the bandage wrapping around it tight and stiff in the splint. "I've been on the run for two months," he paused, gasping for breath, "Oh, Kami…gomen nesai, Kenshin."

"Did it ever occur to you that I am glad you came to me? That I may want to help you, even if it is dangerous?"

Sanosuke shuddered. "Kenshin you have a family, a child. I can't allow you to put yourself into a situation that could kill you and leave them alone."

Kenshin watched a different kind of pain flash into Sano's eyes as he said this, and he knew what it really was through the ki that emanated with it. "Even you, my friend, can't see that Kenji isn't mine?" He saw the surprise and felt the confusion. He frowned, "Kaoru was raped by Enishi, but her loving soul couldn't cast blame on the infant and she had to keep him. She and I are husband and wife only in name, Sano, to save her from the guilt and shame that had begun to follow her."

"But surely these past three years you've grown close?"

Battôsai smirked, he understood the real question. "We have our own rooms to sleep in, all of our cloths are in separate rooms, and I have never kissed her anywhere other then on the cheek and hand. We are like brother and younger sister, nothing more. I only play the role in public and when we have guests."

Sano was silent for a moment, thinking over this new information as Kenshin treated several other wounds. "Even still, your body can't handle any more battles—Fox said so herself, before she left. I can't risk your life, Kenshin."

"Takani Megumi doesn't know nearly enough about my physicality to say such. You, on the other hand, shouldn't have used this hand in any more fighting; especially not the Futae-no-Kiwami."

Sano's voice grew distant as he responded, "I would have lost my life…"

Kenshin blinked and turned his violet eyes to gaze into golden brown. "What has caused you to be in such a dangerous situation, Sano?"

He turned away from the inquiring eyes. "I saved someone's life, someone I should have stayed away from; I got trapped on the main-land. I had the choice of staying and working for them or dieing. Until two months ago it wasn't that bad, I was his bodyguard; until he asked me to kill his attackers. I refused, naturally, but he reminded me that I was only alive because he allowed it. I still declined saying that I'd take my chances.

"I didn't even see or sense his other two thugs behind me. They bashed me up for a bit, but it wasn't really much to me. I knocked them out easy enough, then I tried to flee; after a few more knock outs I was out. They chased me for two weeks before they found me. There was nothing I could do, they caught me and tied me up. Then with a thick piece of wood, took out my ankle. Knowing I wouldn't be able to move for a while, untying me, they beat me more," Sano paused, pain lacing in his voice as he thought of what all they _had_ done to him, of what they had _tried_ to do, "let's just say it was close to breaking me, Kenshin. Then they decided to use that wood to bash in my head. It almost worked, would have worked, had they not underestimated my tolerance to pain. I stood and Futaed the wood before I thought too much about it, my hand wasn't done at that though.

"It was a few days later when they found me again, I was so tired. One of them tried to rape me, but I got him in the groin with my good foot and as I tried to escape I used it again, giving myself an exit. I knew it was done then. Since, I've been running and hiding. I was surprised when I managed to get passage back and didn't have any problems on the ship. I was docked in Yokohama and was getting ready to come here a week ago when three of them cornered me near the train station. I barely managed to escape in my condition. It took the week to get here on foot." Sanosuke trailed off, sighing.

Sanosuke lowered his eyes to look at his mangled hand. "They will continue to come after me until either I'm dead or the boss decides I'm not worth the effort to hunt anymore…"

"Sano," Kenshin's voice was soft. "I believe that leaves me with only one option," he paused gathering some new bandages for Sano's wrappings around his abdomen and feet.

"What option, Kenshin?" he inquired watching his friend.

"I will have to show this _boss _that hunting you is a bad idea. But first I think we need to fix up that hand…" His voice trailed off and Sano looked up at him.

Sanosuke gasped; Battôsai's were the deepest amber he had ever seen them. His hands were also glowing a pale crimson and Sano could feel his hand tingling as it too began to glow lightly. The manslayer's hands moved to gently caress the injured extremity, his gaze fixated sternly on the russet eyes. Battôsai released Sano's hand and the energy at the moment their eyes broke away from the other, causing him to smirk at his friend's obvious confusion.

"Kenshin…?" He flexed his hand in aw at it; it was completely healed and felt better then ever. "What? How did you?"

Battôsai's voice was darker then before, "Surely you've heard some of the stories about Hitokiri Battôsai: the demon that cannot be harmed, the dragon of chaos, demon of shadows; to name a few?" Sano nodded, he had heard those, even more then those at one point or another. But what was he getting at? Kenshin watched the confusion leak off Sano's ki. "Those stories are true, Sanosuke."

He saw his companion recoil in denial and confusion, an edge of panic and fear saturating his ki. "Most of it is part of being Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, a dragon by strength and power, but I had the blood of shadows in me so it changed me far more then it should have. I can't help what I am, though I hide it from those I want to protect. You, however, have seen me shift. Have seen me release my demonic abilities—controlled of course, but released, when I battled Shishio.

"Megumi thinks that I can't survive much more fighting but the only thing she saw was me after a battle, before I healed…"

Sanosuke blinked and looked into the golden orbs. "If that is true why do you still have the scar on your cheek?"

"In honesty, it makes me look more masculine and older." Kenshin's eyes caught the light and Sano's breath caught. "If you don't want me to keep it, Sano, then say so; I'll be done with the scar," and with that said the light caught the surface of the newly-unmarred skin. Sanosuke's hand traced the smooth skin, marveling in its texture before his mind told him what he was doing. He dropped his hand nonchalantly, a quickly suppressed feeling of guilt passing into his ki again.

"That's pretty cool, Kenshin, but I agree with the scar; you look insanely womanly without it." Sano watched in fascination as it reappeared.

"Sanosuke," Kenshin's voice began softly, "I know your feelings towards me and you needn't keep trying to repress them."

Sano tensed as he heard the light words, a new wave of panic surging and staying in his ki. Sano's head dropped into his hands as he began to whisper, "Gomen nesai," over and over again.

"Aishiteru, Sanosuke," he murmured into the younger man's ear as he leaned down. The spike-haired man's head shot up to look at Kenshin, surprise evident. "I've loved you for years; it nearly destroyed me to see you walk away to live elsewhere."

"But Jo-chan…" Sano tried, mystification surging through him still.

"She knows how I feel about you, Sano; she's known almost as long as I have." Sanosuke's ki filled with denial and Kenshin sighed. "Is it so impossible for me to return your feelings, Sano?"

His voice was broken as he replied, "I'm young, weak compared to you, my morals are skewed, we haven't seen each other in three years—we could be completely different people now… how could you love someone who is incapable to defending themselves?"

The demon swallowed as he heard the attempt to knock some sense into him. "I'm immortal, Sanosuke, I know that anyone I care for will not be as strong as I am. I know you're only twenty-two but I'm thirty-four, I can't see why you would love me. I'm Battôsai and a demon, what makes you think I have normal morals? I know I didn't change, and I think that you've stayed the same also, but if not, we'll learn each other anew. Sometimes you can't defend yourself, true, but you can defend others from almost everything you need to. You won against Shikijo, Anji, and against the Jinchu. You destroyed the Purgatory. You've protected Tae and the Akebeko more times then I can count. That all says something about you and your worth."

Sanosuke shook his head, even if Kenshin and he did; they couldn't do anything about it. Kenshin was married as one, it was publicly unacceptable as two, he was running from death as three, and he was sure there were a few more if he really wanted to think about it. "It doesn't matter, Kenshin, let it go."

Battôsai couldn't understand why Sano's ki was suddenly drowning in defeat. He knew the laws and statures better than anyone, and he knew that it was easy to get around them. Demon as he was, he had to know the way around laws to survive if any uncertainties arose. "Are you willing to try, Sanosuke? I know that I am, I don't fear or worry about what the world says; I don't even care what that dimwit is thinking that he can get away with hurting you because I know it won't last long. Kaoru and I have an understanding about if you and I ever wanted to try for something… What else is holding you back from me?"

Sanosuke looked at the man he loved and shivered. He couldn't risk Kenshin snatching back into hatred and bloodlust, if anything happened to him Kenshin could snap if they were together; Sano knew that. Even if they were together, and beating odds stayed together until Sanosuke's natural death, Kenshin would brake in the worst possible way; maybe even letting lose the blood-rain again. If he loved Kenshin he couldn't allow something like that to happen because it would destroy the goodness in Kenshin's soul. "It's not meant to be, Kenshin. You are my best friend, my brother, but we cannot take that step. We both know that, so why are you trying to anyway?" Sano prayed that the pain in his soul didn't reach out in his ki to let the demon know what he was really doing.

"Because I know that it is what you want," he paused, "and what I want, also." Battôsai sighed and looked down at Sano's ankle. His eyes hardened again, crimson flashing for a split second and then the light was gone. Kenshin removed the bandages on his ankle, it too was healed. "Think about it, my brother; we will talk about it again. When you are safe, we will talk. I'm going to get lunch started, why don't you make your way back to the main house and take a seat in the dining area. Kenji and Kaoru will probably be playing in there waiting for lunch—you can visit."

The weary demon stood, eyeing the forbidden fruit that was Sanosuke. He didn't remember serving lunch or the rest of the afternoon, but as Kenshin stood over the fire that evening, looking into the memorizing flames, he thought about what he would do to the _dead _man that harmed _his_ Sanosuke. Something had to make the organization know that nobody harms someone who is loved by him. The demon began to plan.

It had only been a few days since Sanosuke returned to the dojo when he vanished again. Battôsai awoke that morning to seeing Sano's things packed and the young man gone, with only a note in hasty scrawl that it was for the best that he left—and that he would not be returning. Kaoru had cried and Yahiko had been confused. Kenshin never telling them what had happened to Sanosuke while he was gone. But the disappearance didn't set well with the demon; it was the dread in the air. He knew in the deepest parts of his darker soul that the fighter had been abducted.

Kenshin knew this, yet he didn't know where though he knew why. However, Sano was his family and the dragon wanted to protect the den in which they all lived. Sano was kin and thus he had to do whatever was required to get him safely back. Kenshin turned golden eyes to look at Kaoru as she walked up behind him. "What is it, Kaoru?"

"Are you leaving again, Kenshin? Will you come back this time?" Her voice was light, strained, hiding the pain he sensed was within her. He smiled, the dojo was home.

"Always, Kaoru, I will always come home. It may just take longer then other times," he paused, sighing. "I have to get to Sanosuke and protect him from what is threatening him; it is beyond his abilities to fight. I'll be home as soon as I can safely bring him back with me—I promise we will be a family once again."

"I know, but we'll miss you."

"I'm sure Kenji will understand that daddy has to help his friend, but you understand this far better then he. I can tell him that I will be back if you would like me to Kaoru but I would prefer to leave quietly in the dark this time."

"Where will you being your search, Kenshin?"

"Yokohama."

It was still dark when the golden eyed demon entered the shadowed city. He walked the old roads, the ones he used back in his wondering days, to avoid the mainstream of people. Battôsai knew that he had little time before the organization would take Zanza back to the mainland. All the manslayer knew was that he had to find them first. He rounded a corner where an old brothel house was and listened to the women chattering for a moment about that night' patrons.

Kenshin flinted closer to grasp one pairs words better. A mention of a bound man in an upper room with blonde hair; the demon glared and turned away. So this brothel wasn't the one he searched. He moved further down the row, looking into homes that had once been used as hiding lodges in the war. He continuously found nothing of use.

A bloody dawn was born to the sky only a short amount of time later and the dragon glared, desiring the darker effects and abilities he could employ when the light was minimal. He entered the market just as many stalls opened for business. He knew he was running out of time for Sanosuke. The demon had to end the game soon his love's life depended on it.

He saw a flash of blue on the other side of the small street, "Misao?" his voice inquired lightly as he stepped behind the ninja silently. The hyperactive youth screeched and spun, brining up one arm in a defensive stance. "Calm down, Miss Misao, please."

She looked into his eyes and then threw her arms around his neck, hugging him strongly before lightly admitting, "It's so good to see you, but why are you here? I'm sure that Kaoru and Kenji are still back home aren't they?"

Kenshin smiled, despite the situation he was in. "They're back at the Dojo, Miss Misao. I'm here looking for some," he paused, trying to word it so that she would understand without privacy, "_trouble._"

Misao looked around, nodded and began walking quickly through the growing crowd. When they entered a deserted area she turned to him and mumbled, "What kind of trouble called the Battôsai out?"

"Someone thought it would be wise to take what belongs to me, from the dojo even."

She paled and then looked at the dark glint in Kenshin's eyes. "Sanosuke…?"

"He needs me."

"Kenshin, there's been some activity here for the last two weeks. Aoshi-sama sent me here to investigate. It seems that some black group from the mainland has been here and causing trouble. They've seemed to have set up camp in the industrial ward, in what I thought was a small hotel but I'm not really sure…"

The dragon growled, interrupting her. "So the Ishin Apaato is running again, is it? Thank you for telling me, Miss Misao, I am sure I can handle this without further aid." He turned and vanished before Misao could even think of joining him.

He arrived and watched the building that housed his companion until dusk was beginning to descend. He could feel Sanosuke's ki trembling in irritation at his captors, but it also held fear. It was the fear of impending death and Sano felt that it was his own death that was being heralded.

The demon entered the building silently, his hands bringing forth his sword into the shadowed light as he came to rest next to the main room. Kenshin looked into the room to see Sanosuke, bound and bloody again, hanging in the middle of the room.

His sword ready for Battô-juutsu—blade prepared towards his own body. Only one man would taste the sharp sting of the demon's blade, and that was the man who had thought to defy him. Kenshin entered, moving over to Sanosuke without thinking of the four men sitting in the corner watching him. He freed his companion and held him up as he turned blazing gold eyes towards them. "Where is your boss?" They swallowed and pointed towards one of the other doors. He entered that one, Sano still in his arms. "You the one who hunted him?"

The man was standing near the desk, eyes slightly widened, a hand resting on a gun. "And who are you to intrude on my business?"

"I am Battôsai," Kenshin muttered as he placed Sano safely to the side, just like he had done during the Bakumatsu for one of his assassinations, "and you are a dead man." He moved instantly, avoiding the wild shot that the man had sent at him, he swiped his blade across in a Sou Ryuu Sen, killing the man that had dared to hurt his Sanosuke. He turned to Sano and helped him stand, preparing to leave. They moved slowly to a small hotel on the outskirts of the main street of Yokohama.

Sanosuke looked at Kenshin, eyes wide, as he cleaned the blood from himself and the sword in his hands. "How could you do it Kenshin?"

"He hurt you," he pulled off his Gi, glaring at a section of blood that refused to come clean. "He scared you," moving more he striped his Hamaka off leaving him in only his loincloth. "He taught you to fear," his voice had grown quieter, his eyes an agonized gold tinted lavender, "not only him, but me," he turned to face Sanosuke, revealing a black design inlayed into Kenshin's right side.

"What about the rain, Kenshin?"

Kenshin sighed and moved forward, to tend to Sano's wounds, "It has rained before, Sano, and it will rain again. Today was not a day for a storm."

"Umn," he replied as he looked at the markings, "Kenshin, what are these?"

"They are the mark of a demon, shadows carry them, the ones on my back are the markings of a dragon; they are what prove what I am."

"But I've never seen them before," Sano murmured as he watched several of his wounds close with only a light glow.

"You never knew they were there before now, either." Kenshin sat back, eyeing the unmarred skin of his companion, "That seemed to be the last of them, Sano. You should get some rest and we can discuss what will happen next when you wake up."

"What about you, Kenshin?"

"I do not sleep much, Sano, I never have. Besides, I doubt that the organization is going to take his murder lightly—I will make sure that they leave you alone."

"Kenshin," Sanosuke's voice murmured, "don't kill them."

The demon sighed. "The rain has passed, Sano, I will not open the clouds again this day." Sano nodded and let himself drift to sleep, gold eyes watching the area as he rested.


	2. Author's Note

Hello Everyone,

While some day these stories may be continued by me, its original author; I don't know when that could be. Therefore, if someone wants to ADOPT them from the point they are and write it, please contact me through PM and I will be glad to update this Author's Note to send all readers to the new story location. Any other information I have for the story, if it has it, I will send via Email if desired. This is going in multiple locations, sorry to anyone who sees in 6 times.

Up for Adoption:

Harry Potter and the Dark Brotherhood—I have a crude paint-crafted map of the Ally Layouts as well as some information about the people from the Dark Brotherhood that I made. I can send both.

Unseen Lines—All I ask is Harry's name stay the same and the first two chapters stay in the same relative order and content—but you can change it as you want. I really want to read this if someone adopts it. I have a tentative beginning of a chapter 3, you can have and see if you want to use any of it.

The Demon Within—I hate to put this up for adoption, but I really fear that I will not get any farther on this any time soon. Maybe when I have time to watch the series again, but who knows. Many of the concepts were taken from the series, OAVs, or the movie with some manga aspects as well. The blood rain is an important concept, please keep it.

Thoughts in the shadows—Ok I don't know where I was going with it. It started perhaps being Winry/Ed, then I thought Roy/Ed and finely I just kinda gave up with no clue what to do. Good Luck to whoever takes it.

Persuasion—Was suppose to be a much longer story that I have never managed to continue. I started it a couple years before I posted it. I lost what was chapter 2 to a virus and never managed to get it back and couldn't remember what I had written. If anyone reads it and has ideas for a continuation, I'd be thrilled.


End file.
